Sauvez nous
by Nienna Galathil
Summary: deux jumelles ... deux femmes capables de se battre pour leur pays , leur peuple . Mais pas seulement ...
1. Prologue

Un long hurlement de douleur fit sursauter la cit des Cirinde Lossehelin . Un silence total se fit dans les rues jouxtant le palais , habituellement si bruyante .  
Alors qu'elle etait entrain d'acheter son pain , une jeune femme s'immobilisa , puis regarda le boulanger qui lui faisait face .  
- Je pensais que s'etait pour dans une semaine , dit elle au boulanger , surprise .  
- Il paraitrait que la reine fait une hemoragie tot se matin et qu'elle risquait trop a tenter d'attendre encore 6 jours , lui r pondit il , l'air triste .  
Le silence se fit oppresent .  
- Je ne veux pas que notre reine meure , s'exclama un petit gar on , elle est tellement gentille ...  
- Mon cheri , nous ne pouvons choisir la vie et la mort , tous se que nous pouvons faire , s'est experer que cela ne s'agraveras p...  
Un second hurlement , de rage , de douleur enterrompit la mere . - Il est trop tard , se d sola un homme .  
Des cet instant , un immense chagrin prit place . La nouvelle fit le tour de la cite , nombreux furent les personnes qui pleurerent la douce Eleana , reine chaleureuse et aimante , soutenant les plus demunit , encourageant les enfants et adultes , elle aimait son peuple , tout autant que celui ci l'aimait .  
Le roi parut quelques jours apres son deces , le visage pale , le coeur brise mais tenant dans ses bras deux petites choses gigotantes . il passa devant chaque maison , chaque pre et chaque Cirin . Intriges , tous le suivirent jusqu' la grand place , o il monta sur la petite estrade du centre . Quand il fut certain que tous pouvaient l'entendre et avait place , il clama d'une voix forte la naissance de ses deux enfants .  
- Mon cher peuple , dit il , ma cher et tendre pouse Eleana , donner la vie deux merveilleuse filles , alors qu'elle savait depuis le debut qu'elle risquait la sienne . Avant de partir pour d'autres terres , elle m'as fait jure de prendre soin d'elles et de ne pas me laisse aller la souffrance , de ne pas les abandonnees et de leur transmettre le souvenir d'une mere qui les aimaient avant m me leur naissance . J 'ignore si j'en serait capable . Bien qu'elles n'aient que quelques jours , leur comportement est si semblable celui de leur mere qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin . Mes amis , je vous en prie , enseigner leur votre savoir , meme si se n'ai pas beaucoup , elles vont grandir , et j'aimerais qu'elles puissent comprendre tous se dont vous avez besoin , qu'elles puissent devellope les qualites de leur douce maman . Je ferais de mon mieux pour tenir ma promesse , mais , je vous demande humblement de m'aider . Le pouvez vous ?  
Le roi detestait que l'on s'agenouille devant lui , car il ne sentait superieur en rien au autres . Mais , alors que tout ses sujets , enfants , adolescent , adultes , veillard , handicape ou non , posait un genou sur le sol avec une main sur le coeur , lui jurant ainsi fidelite comme le jour ou il etait monte sur le trone , des larmes roulerent le long de ses joues et il les remercia tous , embrassant sur le front ceux qu'il pouvait , ses deux b b s souriant dans ses bras . 


	2. Chapiter 1

Un cavaliers entra dans la cit de Cirinde Lossehelin . Bien qu'il porte une longue cape a capuche , tous les habitants savaient qui il tait . En realite , se n'etait pas bien difficile deviner , s'etait le pire cavalier , ou plutot , la pire cavaliere des lieues la ronde . Parvenue au ecurie du fermier Tinias , la jeune femme se laissa degringoler de son cheval et atterit par terre , dans une flaque de boue , sur les fesses .  
Tinias : M'amzelle Solem ! Je vous ais pourtant expliquer au moin cent fois la fa on dont on dessendait d'un etalon !  
La demoiselle se releva et , enlevant son capuchon , retorqua que se n'etait pas sa faute si se fichu canasson tait trop grand .  
Tinias : sa m'amzelle , s'est de la mauvaise fois . Aller , courez vite la ferme , Annie a pr parer un souper et des vetements propre pour vous .  
Elle ecarquilla ses grands yeux meraudes : mais comment savait elle que j'allais tomber dans la boue ?  
Tinias : a bin , se que vous n'etes jamais bien seche et encore moin insallie quand vous revenez de balade .  
Solem faillit lui r pondre quelque chose de fort peu poli , mais se rapella que se n'etait pas la faute du viel homme si elle ne parvenait pas monter correctement . Resignee , elle alla jusqu'a la ferme tout en maudissant pour la milli me fois celui qui avait eu le malheur d'inventer l' quitation . 20 ans qu'elle l'apprenait , 20 ans qu'elle se cassait la figure ... Elle ouvrit la porte du hall en soupirant tandis qu'une femme agee d'une 60ene d'annee s'afferrait a mettre la table . L'epouse du fermier avait , se jour la , coiffe ses cheveux en un chignon strict , se qui n'allait pas avec son doux regard marinne . Patiente et aimable , elle tait l'une des meilleurs cuisineres que la jeune femme connaisait et de loin , sa preferee .  
Solem : Bonjour Annie !  
Annie , relevant la t te : Bonjour Solem , alors , cette balade ? Je vois que tu as eu droit as ton ... atterisage coutumier .  
Solem : A ma bonne Annie , si tu savais ...  
Annie : qu'elle point tu as horreur de monter cheval ? ho oui , sa , je le sais . Tu me le dis au moins 3 fois par semaine . C'est pourtant indispensable pour une jeune femme de ta condition .  
Solem : mais se n'ai aussi compliquer de marcher ! Pourquoi dois t'on apprendre des choses si difficiles alors que ses si simple de marcher ?  
Annie : Je me rapelle d'une petite fille qui ronchonnait pas mal pour apprendre marcher ...  
Solem : pfff ... que mange t'on ?  
Annie : sa ma petite curieuse , tu le sauras quand tu te seras d crasser et changer !  
Solem : mais heuuuuuu ...  
La vielle femme eclata de rire . Le reste de la soiree se passa sans encombre et Solem finit par rentrer chez elle, enfin, tout du moin l'endroit ou elle avait toujour vecu . Elle n'avait jamais considere le chateau comme son cher elle . Il y regnait un sentiment de deuil et de tristesse constant . La seule personne qui aigaillait un peu l'endroit etait Thorimir . Il tait chaleureux et aimant, tout comme son pouse Aliane .Tous deux regnait depuis quelques mois , suite au deces du roi . La douleur de cette perte encore trop r cente fit briller les yeux si particulier de la jeune femme . Elle avait refuser d'etre couronnee , savant qu'elle n' tait pas en etat et qu'elle avait bien trop besoin d'air , de liberte . Son frere , avait donc pris les reines de la cite . Il avait toutes les qualites requise pour cela , et , de plus , allait bientot avoir un h ritier . Personne n'avait commente le fait qu'elle lui abandonne sa place . Ils ne la connaisaient que trop bien .  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensees par un jeune page .  
Page : Princesse ?  
Solem : mmmh ?  
Page : Le roi vous demande , c'est tres important .  
Solem , alertee : que se passe t'il ?  
Page , accompagnant la jeune femme jusqu'a la salle du trone : Je l'ignore Princesse , tous se que je sais , c'est qu'un cavalier est arrive cet apres midi et que le roi a converse avec lui durant plusieurs heures . Votre soeur etait avec lui . Il m'as demande de venir vous chercher des que vous seriez rentree .  
Solem : je vois . Merci mon ami . Vous avez l'air epuise , aller donc prendre un peu de repos .  
Page , souriant : Merci . Bonne soiree Princesse .  
Solem : vous aussi .  
La jeune femme eu soudain un tres mauvais presentiment . Glacee , elle frappa la porte du bureau de son frere , qui la fit imm diatement entrer . La nuit tait tombee depuis peu , et malgre les bougies et le feu dans la cheminee , il fesait froid et sombre . Cela alarma la jeune femme . Solem : mon frere , que se passe t'il , pourquoi m'as tu fais mende ?  
Thorimir soupira . Il avait les epaules voutee , comme si le poid du monde y reposait . Ses traits semblait tire par l'inquietude .  
Thorimir : Nous avons grave probleme Solem . La terre du milieu est en grand danger . Sauron est revenu .  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir d'horreur .  
Solem : L'anneau ... ?  
Thorimir : Il a ete retrouve .  
Solem : ne me dit pas que ...  
Thorimir : non , il ne l'as pas , pas encore .  
Solem : ou est il ?  
Thorimir : Fondcombe .  
Solem : la cite des elfes ?  
Thorimir : oui . et c'est pour cela que je t'ai demande de venir . Ils ont besoin de repensentant pour chaque peuple , un grand conseil est organiser .  
Luna , la soeur jumelle de Solem , se leva du siege ou elle s'etait assise et prit place au cot de la jeune femme .  
Solem , comprenant que , pour le bien de son peuple , elle n'avait pas le choix , se resigna .  
Solem : quand partons nous ?  
Thorimir : demain l'aube . vous devriez atteindre la cite d'ici deux jours .  
Luna , surprise : j'ignorais qu'elle etait si proche !  
Thorimir : nous vivons dans la meme foret . Adieu mes soeurs , puissiez vous etre protegees des mauvaises rencontres .  
Luna/Solem : Tu nous manqueras Thorimir . Thorimir : pourquoi dites vous cela ? vous ne partez pas plus qu'une semaine Luna : J'ai le presentiment que notre voyage ...  
Solem : seras bien plus long ... 


End file.
